TCOT Burning Verdict
by dellaandperrylover
Summary: This is a missing moment/after the credits story regarding TCOT Weary Watchdog. In the episode, Della Street is facing jail time as an accessory to murder. Perry has also just written her a 25,000 check "without questions and without thanks." How does Perry react to Della's peril? How does it affect their relationship? This story fleshes out that episode a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lauren

Title: TCOT Burning Verdict

An MM/ATC story for TCOT Weary Watchdog

Disclaimer: I'm only playing. I will put them back relatively unscathed.

Author's Notes:

This story has been finished for a long, long time, I just never posted it. Then, when I decided to go ahead and post, I kept hearing our dear Michelle's voice telling me it needed more romance. That girl, LOVED her P/D romance, so I added a bit more. Hope you enjoy!

This story takes place both during and after the credits of the episode TCOT Weary Watchdog (Season 6, Episode 9). If you have access to this episode, I would suggest watching it to better your understanding of the events that took place before the beginning of this story. Now on with the good stuff!

This is the EDITED, tamer version of this story. If you want the full, unabridged version, you'll have to read it over on AO3. ;)

EDIT: A number of you have asked about AO3. It is a fanfic site that allows for a broader, more mature style of stories than what is allowed here. Here is the link: /works/19023367/chapters/45178786#workskin

I am planning on removing all of my stories and revamping them a bit. When I started writing, I had no idea what I was doing. Lol. So, I want to make some adjustments, and I will be adding them back over a bit. As far as "As It Should Be," I am FINALLY going to finish it. I got to the point where I HATED the back story I gave that storyline, (and felt a bit responsible for all the 'Perry is a cheater' stories that followed), made some rewrites, lost them in a computer issue, and basically gave up on it. I had also planned on interweaving the story throughout the movies and somewhat overwhelmed myself with it. So, I will finish it as a stand-alone story and then write additional stories as time allows. My schedule is far lighter during the Summer, so my goal is to work on AISB and have it finished before school resumes.

Della could still smell the pungent, acrid smoke left behind by the burning paper as Perry led her from Andy's office. She could almost laugh at the thought of Hamilton's face when Perry set the dreaded judgment aflame…. almost. Exhaustion had overtaken her so deeply that it seemed to have settled into her bones. The funny thing was she hadn't worked half as much on this case as she did during most cases. Perry hadn't allowed her too. But the emotional whipping she had taken over the last few weeks had left her feeling battered and bruised. She hadn't even heard Paul as he bid them goodbye before heading off on yet another hot date with yet another tall, striking blonde.

Della glanced up at Perry and noticed his tense, chiseled from granite countenance had finally begun to soften, even if just a bit. She knew there were wounds on both sides that needed to be mended. Things that had been said, as well as some that had been left unsaid, all needed to be addressed, but as she felt Perry's hand move from the small of her back to her waist she knew that all would be okay. They just needed to recuperate in their own private sanctuary, a sanctuary that happened to be wherever it was, at whatever time, the two of them were alone in the sole presence of one another. Perry was pulling her closer, supporting her, and she was too tired to be shocked at his affectionate display. Her head lay softly on his shoulder as they walked. All too soon, they reached the area where Janet was awaiting them.

She barely heard the deep rumble of his voice beside her. "Do you want to invite Janet to dinner?"

Her responsive sigh was much more profound than she'd intended it to be and Mason raised a single questioning eyebrow. "I suppose we should," she replied. Della knew her reluctance toward propriety was very out of character for the unfailingly polite Miss Street. If she had been honest, what she would have said was that what she really wanted, really needed, was to go home and try to forget these past few weeks. To forget the tension and angry words between herself and Perry, forget that she was very nearly indicted on felony charges, forget that had that happened she would have most certainly have spent a year of her life in prison. No, she didn't want to go to dinner, but propriety won out as it always did with Della.

As soon as she saw Janet, she could tell that some of the initial elation over her acquittal had worn off. In its place was Janet's realization that her husband would have to face the consequences of his unsavory business dealings. This gave Della some hope that Janet wouldn't be in a celebratory mood. "Heavens, I'm behaving selfishly," she thought to herself. After hugging Janet and reassuring her that everything would be fine, she forced an inviting smile as Perry requested Janet join them.

Della felt only slightly guilty for her relief at Janet's polite refusal. After they left Janet, Perry led Della into the elevator. As Perry took her by the arm, their eyes met for a few brief seconds. To the common observer, Della Street looked as beautiful and radiant as she ever did, but Perry Mason could see the fatigue, the stress, and the slight stiffness in her body. The key, he knew, was not to look at the whole of her but to look into her eyes. He could always tell just how she was feeling by looking at her eyes.

Once the elevator door closed and they were alone, Perry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned her, pulling her into him. He could feel her warmth as she placed her head on his chest. Taking a deep breath, Della reached up to place a gentle hand on his cheek. Perry remembered her telling him once that the scent of him helped to relax her. He knew this was true as he felt some of the stiffness leave her body when she exhaled. "You know," he said softly, "since it's just the two of us we could forget about going out." Della lifted her head smiled at him, the first real smile he had seen in weeks. He continued. "Instead we could go back to your place, light a fire, I could cook us some steaks, and while I'm busy with dinner, you can take a long, hot bath." Her smile had turned into a grin. "Hmmm," he asked, running a soothing finger down her cheek, stopping just under her chin, "how does that sound?"

Before she could answer the elevator came to a stop, and she quickly stepped away from him, so as not to get caught in their embrace. Entering the garage level, they each nodded at passers-by as Perry placed his hand around her waist once again. At the moment, he didn't particularly care who thought what. Della glanced up at him and answered quietly, "It sounds like a plan, Counselor." Her soft, promising words no longer tinged with anger, sadness, or worry flowed over him, soothing his soul. He lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it, then softly brushed his lips over hers. A silent promise that everything would be okay.

Once Perry had settled Della into the car, she began thinking about the first fight they'd had after Andy arrested Janet. Scooting over and leaning into him, she rested her eyes as she felt his arm wrap around her, pulling her even closer. Thoughts of the things she had said to him that night and how she was going to apologize for them now drifted through her mind.

As soon as Andy had issued his warning and left with Janet, Della had taken the envelope containing the twenty-five thousand dollars and tossed it down on the table with a thud. Paul, sensing both their moods, beat a hasty retreat. Earlier in the evening, Della had tried to use her demure charm to ease his frustrations with her. She thought if she could get him alone and explain why she had done what she'd done, he would understand. He might even possibly admire her for her dedication to a friend. After all, he was the ever-noble Perry Mason. "Without question and without thanks," wasn't that it?

But as the night wore on, they both realized more and more the severity of the trouble she could be in, and now… Now Della turned glittering, angry eyes upon Perry, not to be unmet by the same in his. In that instant, both of them knew this was a fight neither of them would be backing down from anytime soon. Della's fury, held in check while others were present, unleashed itself. "How dare you reprimand me like that in front of Paul and Janet? How dare you speak like that to Janet? She was being blackmailed, Perry. She was upset and turned to me for help. She didn't realize she was putting me in jeopardy too. I don't need you treating me like a child who should know better!" Every angry sentence propelled her closer and closer to Perry.

Perry was quick to respond and with equal fervor. "Janet Brent knew exactly what she was doing, Della, and so did you! I wasn't treating you like a child. I was treating you like an intelligent, grown woman. A grown woman who should have known better than to agree to the things you agreed to tonight!" His eyes raked hungrily up and down the soft blue dress shot through with threads of silver and gold. A dress which showed the entire LAPD and God only knew who else just how much of a woman she was. Particularly Andy Anderson. Damn him if he didn't think Perry had noticed the way he'd leered at Della while being so smug and prickish. Perry had wanted nothing more than to knock the man on his pompous ass.

The mink stole she'd worn earlier had been a gift this past Christmas. The diamond drop earrings from her most recent birthday. At each celebration, she had modeled the presents for him and, much to his pleasure; each one had been accompanied only by a pair of impossibly high heels. Perry shook his head, determined his anger would not take second place to his desire no matter how much he wanted her. "Did you even bother to think about what you were doing or what the consequences could be?"

"I can't believe you would even ask that question." They had reached the point they were shouting. "You act as though I haven't worked in a law office my entire adult life. And I suppose the fact that I didn't know the man was dead, didn't know my actions involved anything illegal is a moot point. Not to mention, Mr. Mason, how many times have I ended up sitting at police headquarters after you involved me in one of your stunts? Huh? How many times could things have gone very wrong after you used me as some type of bait or decoy? You have certainly never thought twice about involving me in dicey situations when it was to your benefit or the benefit of one of your clients!"

Perry's quick intake of breath hissed through his teeth. It was true; he did involve her far more than he should. However, it was always under circumstances within his control. "You still should not have involved yourself," he shouted back at her before softening his tone just a touch, revealing his hurt that she hadn't come to him, and the pain her words had inflicted upon him.

"You should have come to me and told me what all of this was about, and I have hated every time I have involved you in a case or investigation that could go wrong. Every. Single. Time. However, I have also always analyzed every possible outcome, and never would I have let you do anything from which I couldn't save you." Perry raked both hands over his face and through his hair. His fears were now even more apparent. "You could be looking at serious jail time, Della. Burger will charge you as an accessory to murder; don't think for one second that he won't." Perry knew that Hamilton Burger would never waste an opportunity to put the great Perry Mason in his place. And what better way than through the one thing, the one person that would hurt him the most? "With the way things look right now, I don't know if I can save you! Add in the fact we are involved, and it will make it all the more difficult to handle. I just don't know what you were thinking!" His frustrations and fears were getting the better of him, and he knew it. He never shouted at her. Never.

His comments served to infuriate her even more. "So, it's okay for you to be willing to do anything for a friend but I can't? You can walk out on a limb for clients, hell, even for total strangers whenever the mood strikes you but I, the secretary slash lover, I must stay back and do only what I'm told? Only that from which you can 'save me'? Is that what you're saying? Because if it is, Perry Mason, then I..."

Perry interrupted her with a deep sigh while trying to regain the last threads of his patience. "No, Della, that is not what I'm saying, and you know it. I…"

"No, I do not know it," she interrupted angrily, her tone accentuating each word. "Let's get one thing clear. You may be able to make demands upon me professionally, but you do not get to control every personal decision I make. You are not my husband, we are not married, and you sure as hell are not my father. I do not appreciate nor will I allow you to stand there and tell me what I should or should not have done…nor do I need you shoving any more law books in my face and asking me if I know the ramifications of my actions." She paused momentarily, tears of anger, and frustration filling her eyes. "And I am so tired of having to be so damned perfect all the time." Della knew she had hit far below the belt. 'Unfair' didn't begin to describe what she had just said to him, and she watched as those deep, sea blue pools that always held such love and reverence for her, quickly clouded with hurt.

His voice was low, defeated. "You're right, Della. You are not my wife. We are not married." A hint of his anger returned, "And whose fault is that?" Perry looked at her, but she refused to meet his eyes. He sighed, "As far as my expecting you to be perfect, well, I… I don't even know what to say to that. Are we through here?" Della said nothing as she stared at the ground while some sickening combination of anger, guilt, fear, and self-recrimination settled itself deeply into the pit of her stomach.

He turned and left without another word. Della's tears became sobs as she sank into a chair, catching sight of the money still lying on the table. She looked at it ruefully. Earlier it had been representative of the enormity of his love for her, the sacrifice he was willing to make for her without hesitation, and now… now it was only a threat to their future.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week After Janet's Arrest:

It was a morose Perry Mason that sat ensconced behind his large desk. His weary countenance made evident by the darker than usual circles under his eyes and the slight stoop to his typically broad shoulders. A growing number of cigarette butts filled the ashtray to his right. He and Della worked through the mail and final signatures in a sort of awkward politeness customarily reserved for those who don't know one another well, certainly not by two people who had loved and been loved by one another for the better part of a decade. The two of them had worked each day, never speaking of the argument they had had after Janet was arrested. They had both held onto their frustrations, neither of them yet willing to concede their point. So instead, they worked side by side, fulfilling the day to day demands of the office as they always did, but with a tenseness between the two of them, that was completely foreign and unknown.

Meanwhile, Perry and Paul did the legwork on the Brent case, what little legwork there was, leaving Della to close up shop and go home alone at the end of the day. Their investigation had led them nowhere except right back to Janet Brent and her "accomplice." Perry's frustration, not to mention his fear of what that meant for Della, had developed a life of its own. He tossed aside the last piece of correspondence and stood up to begin pacing.

Della watched him resignedly, knowing it would do no good to try and get him to relax. She released a deep sigh as she tried to work the tension out of her neck. Della had absolute and utter faith in Perry and the miracles he could seemingly perform. She had firmly believed he would save her from the mess she had gotten herself into, but her trepidation grew slowly with each passing day as she watched Perry sink further and further into despair and frustration. She had finally been forced to realize he was genuinely unsure if he could protect her from this. Della watched him, suit jacket off, left hand tucked into his pocket, right hand alternately raking through his hair and rubbing over his face. A horrible sense of guilt washed over her for what she was putting him through. Despite the difficulties between them at the moment, she knew Perry Mason loved her with a love that would never wane, its deepness rarely seen by even the closest of lovers. He loved her as much as any man could possibly love a woman and her, him. Their connection was as wild as it was indescribable. Della knew he would protect her from anything and anyone, but it was beginning to look like the one thing he couldn't protect her from was herself. Finally, he stopped pacing and stood to stare out at the Los Angeles skyline.

It was approaching nightfall and glorious shades of oranges, reds, and purples peeked and swirled around the tall buildings giving the illusion of some sort of fateful tug and pull between nature and man. Della stood and quietly walked up behind him. Unable to take the vastness between them anymore, she leaned her forehead against his back, resting delicate hands on strong shoulders. Those shoulders that sometimes seemed to carry the weight of the world on them. "Perry… I…" her voice broke. "I'm sorry." He quickly turned and grabbed her upper arms. His mouth was overtaking hers before she even knew what he was doing. His kiss was powerful. It was some conflicting, immense combination of anger, possession, and desperation. It both frightened her and set her aflame.

Just as quickly as it began, it ended. Perry pushed her away. "Della… I can't…" He deliberately changed course, ignoring the obvious hurt on her face, and moved to another topic. Clearing his voice, he looked over her shoulder as he told her, "Janet's hearing starts in the morning." She nodded her head as he gave her information they both already knew. "I can't have you… That is… I will take whatever notes are necessary for this case. I can't have you working as my secretary in the courtroom."

"What? Why?" Logically she knew why but it didn't make it hurt any less — the fights, the tension, the distance, his rejection, and now this. The hits just kept coming, and Della Street didn't know how much more she, or their relationship, could take.

"Because… Della…" Perry threw back his head in frustration. "Why in the hell were they having such difficulty communicating with one another," he wondered privately. "Because it is a conflict of interest, Della. You know that. You are one of Hamilton's star witnesses not to mention a very evident accomplice. If we were to have to depend on the appeals process, I don't want…" He never finished his sentence as the telephone rang.

Della quickly turned away and moved toward the desk, "I'll get it." Her voice, still raw with passion, hurt, and some sort of lonely longing greeted the caller, "Perry Mason's office." Della twirled the phone cord around her finger and cleared her throat, trying to stave off the burning tears. "Oh, hi, Harvey. I'm fine, thanks. How are Lucy and the baby? That's wonderful. No, I don't know why he would have called, but I'll get him for you. He's right here." Della turned with a confused frown on her face only to find him still standing by the balcony window. "Perry." He moved towards her with his "deep thinking lines," as she lovingly called them, evident on his face. "It's Harvey Porter on the phone. He said you tried to call him earlier today?"

Perry reached out, took the phone from her hand, and with no explanation told her, "Della, why don't you go ahead and call it a night. Head home and get some rest. I'll close up here and see you in the morning." With that, he turned from her and greeted his caller.

So, she was spending another night alone. Della closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying as she went into her office and collected her things. She didn't understand this remoteness between them. From the first time they met, even in the beginning when they were avoiding their attraction to one another, they had a connection and comradery between them that was indescribable. Oh, they had spats in the past, but never this long and nothing this intense. She didn't understand why he was keeping her at such a cold, impersonal distance. Maybe what she had done was unforgivable. Maybe she had managed to destroy everything between them.

After a few minutes of aimless chatter and friendly catching-up, Perry asked his caller, "Hold on just a second, will you, Harvey?" With that, he checked Della's office as well as the outer office to make sure she was gone. "Sorry about that, Harvey. I have a very personal and confidential matter on which I need your help. I mean it, Harvey, no one can know about this not even Della." Especially not Della, he added to himself.

As Della made her way down to the underground garage, a gut-wrenching thought came over her. Maybe now that her above reproach reputation had been tainted, he no longer wanted her as his secretary, or anything else. Maybe the distance stemmed from the fact that he didn't know how to tell her she could no longer work with him. Could no longer be in his life. Della kept her emotions in check until she reached her car where, after sliding behind the wheel, she let every pent-up tear flow freely — forgetting about the almost secretive phone call between Perry and his accountant. Amid her latest fear, gone was the thought that Perry had no reason to be contacting said accountant since she, along with Harvey's help, had been handling all of Perry's business and personal financial matters and investments for years now.

After the Credits

Perry pulled into the garage underneath Della's building and parked the large Cadillac in its usual spot. Feeling her warmth still tucked against him, he knew she had fallen asleep, and he paused for a moment to just hold her. He placed his lips on top of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair. Immediately, he felt himself relax. Each of them a balm to the other's somewhat wounded soul. His relief at no longer having to worry about just what, exactly, he would have to do to keep her with him soothed him further. He was fiercely in love with this absolutely maddening woman, and he would have done anything to protect her… anything. Lovingly, he ran his hand through her hair and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Darling," he whispered, "we're home."

Della slowly lifted her head and looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Those few minutes were the best sleep I've had in quite a while."

Perry looked into her eyes and upon seeing her relief, her remorse, and most importantly, her love, returned her smile. "If you're that tired, maybe I should just drop you off so you can get some rest."

Della leaned in and brushed her lips against his. "You're not going anywhere, Counselor, so don't even think about it. I've missed you." He smiled at her, almost shyly before returning her kiss.

Once they reached her apartment, Della slipped off her heels and her earrings before allowing Perry to pull her against him. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and she sighed, welcoming his embrace once again. They stood that way for a long time. His face buried in her curls as he breathed in the scent of her. Her head was resting against his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Each of them was content to simply be with the other, allowing their relief over the outcome to wash away the last vestiges of their anger with one another. Replacing it with thankfulness to be standing in that very moment. Together. Now and then Perry's hands would caress her back, and Della found herself forcing back tears. She knew there were things for which she needed to apologize. She asked softly, "Perry, about some of the things I said to you…" He hugged her tighter to him.

"We were both angry and…well, I was more scared than I was angry. It just came out all wrong." He replied.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Scared?" She knew she had let her fears get the best of her, but all she felt from Perry was his utter disappointment in her and the vast gulf that he seemed to keep between them because of it. Never before had she felt that she had so failed someone in her entire life.

He looked into her eyes before kissing her deeply. When they broke apart, his eyes were misted over. "Yes, Della, scared. Flat out terrified. I kept trying to picture what it would be like if you…" He swallowed, scarcely able to force the words out, "...if you went to prison. I couldn't ever wrap my head around it; let alone my heart." He shook his head lightly as if to shake his thoughts away. "I can't live without you — not a single day. I need you. Don't you know that by now?" Perry stepped back a bit and began rubbing his hands over her arms. Not quite looking at her he continued, "Perry Mason without Della Street… well, that just would never work." He ran one hand over her cheek. "You and your faith in me make me who I am. All I care about in life is your happiness. My mission in life, above all others, it to protect you and take care of you for the rest of your life. I was so worried that I couldn't do that."

At that moment, she understood a little better why he reacted as he had in front of Paul and Janet. She understood some of the distance he had put between them as he was trying to reconcile himself to possibly living without her. She buried her face into his chest and again breathed in the scent that was uniquely Perry Mason. After letting out a deep sigh, she softly said, "So this whole horrible mess...it's really over?"

Perry lifted her chin to look at her again. "Yes, honey, it's over," he assured her before softly, yet purposefully, kissing her again. "Why don't you go take a bath to help you unwind, and I'll get started on dinner."

"Alright," she agreed. Della turned to leave but suddenly turned back. "Perry, why did you burn that verdict? Weren't you at all curious?"

He smiled, what Della thought was an almost guilty smile, before avoiding her question. "As I said, there are some things I'd rather just not know." And one of those things was just how far he would go never to have to live one day of his life without her. Wasn't that what she had asked him? How far would you go for a friend? He would go pretty far for a friend. But for Della Street? That distance was immeasurable.

Della simply shook her head and turned away once again. She knew he wasn't telling her the whole story, but she also knew she could and would get it out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinking chin deep into the fragrant bubbles Della leaned back and sighed. Praying the bath would work a miracle and begin to release the knots that had been holding her together as of late. Hoping the heat would take away the chill she'd had in her bones since the beginning of this absolute disaster. She had faced some of the most challenging days of her life during this incident, both singularly and within her and Perry's relationship. She winced as she thought about some of the things they had said to one another and how angry, scared, sad, and frustrated they both had been. As Della relaxed more and more into the water, she thought back to the trial

******************************************************************.

After her and Janet's testimony in court, Perry barked a few instructions at Paul and fled the courtroom. She'd had to run just to follow him into the spare interview room. Barely closing the door behind them before he let go a string of expletives. "Damn it! Son of a bitch!" He punctuated his tirade by kicking over a chair before roughly running his hand over his face and the back of his neck. Della jumped just as she wondered how many of LA's finest had heard his little tirade.

"Perry!" He was losing it. She knew it, and he knew it. Perry Mason, master of his emotions, master of his reactions, and even the master of others was coming dangerously unwound, and neither of them knew what to do about it. "Perry, this isn't going to help anything or anyone, not Janet and certainly not me."

He whirled on her. "I know that, Della! Don't you think I know that?" Grabbing her upper arms, not knowing whether to pull her close or push her away, he continued, "That's the problem. I don't know how to help anyone at all right now." Studying her beautiful face, he realized even his desire to kiss her was too painful. He turned away, defeated. Looking dejectedly out over downtown Los Angeles Perry whispered, "I don't know how to help you." He should amend that. I didn't know how to help her legally. There was a difference. Perry swallowed hard, wondering if he should tell her now what his plans were.

Her voice was cold and measured, "Janet did not kill Ed Franklin."

"That's all well and good, Miss Street, except for the fact that I cannot prove it."

"Miss Street?" Della's eyes widened in anger and shock. This was not the playful, teasing, even sensuous 'Miss Street' he usually used with her. This was just as cold and precisely as measured as her own voice had been. Now her voice was but a whisper, "what is happening to us, Perry?"

"What is happening to us?" He shouted. Perry ran a hand over his face before taking a deep breath in a rather poor attempt at gaining some control over his emotions. "What is happening to us is that you made some foolish decisions, and now you're most likely going to prison to pay for them. That…" He sighed, "that is what is happening to us... and it's killing me." He turned to stare dejectedly out the window. His voice was low and quiet when he spoke again. "Della… I never thought you… I always thought… I thought we could tell each other anything. Come to each other with anything. Share anything. I thought we could share one another's burdens, help one another. I guess…" He sighed profoundly sounding as though his world was caving in on him. " I don't know what I thought."

Della felt sick. Sinking onto the table, she wrapped one hand around her waist, holding her head with the other. Breathing deeply, she tried to steady herself and to once again, keep the tears at bay. Neither of them said another word until Paul returned.

Sighing, Della lowered herself deeper into the piping hot water willing it to wash away all the unpleasantness, harsh words, disappointments, and heartache. She knew that somehow, someway, they would make their way through this. Della even knew their love for one another was never in question. What she didn't know was whether or not the damage left behind was interminable.

Perry Mason dropped the phone back in its cradle as the fire he'd started crackled in response. As soon as he'd heard the water running, he had made a call to let Harvey know the arrangements regarding the liquidation of his assets could be reversed. He would have to give him quite the bonus for being a willing participant in his plans, as well as Paul Drake.

Making himself a much-needed drink, he listened to the ice clink against the crystal tumbler before pouring three fingers of scotch- the scotch which Della always kept on hand because it was his favorite. He slammed the golden caramel liquid and let the burn melt the tendrils of fear that had so encroached his inner being. Pouring another, Perry drifted to the large double French doors that opened to her balcony. The view from here was the main reason Della took this apartment. One almost felt as though they were standing on top of the world looking out over the city like this. Perry watched as a rare thunderstorm rolled in against the dark Los Angeles skyline. Threatening to both destroy and wash anew. Lightning began to jockey for center stage with the lights of a sprawling city that never slept. Jacket and tie off, cufflinks removed, and sleeves rolled up, Perry began pulling at his bottom lip as he often did when he was at odds with himself. He let out a sigh that he'd seemingly been holding since this debacle began.

Perry didn't know which was worse. That he'd been willing to walk away from everything he had worked for, everything he had stood for, everything he claimed to represent. Or that he felt no guilt about that absolute willingness and would, in fact, still go through with his plans this very moment if it was necessary. Necessary to never spend one day of his life without her. What should have been a great battle between the two women in his life, Lady Justice and Della Street, turned out to be one of the easiest decisions he'd ever made. The easiest of which was the decision to love Della Street in the first place.

"So much for being a man of great honor," he said to himself. It wasn't the willingness of his actions that bothered him, but that the willingness came so quickly to him, without a moment's hesitation. It was as though the minute he realized she could be taken from him, his very next thoughts were how never in a million years would he let that happen, no matter what he had to do. Hence his call to Harvey earlier in the week to liquidate all of his assets, and his instructions to Paul Drake to have a private plane on standby, ready to go at a moment's notice, as well as a plan to swiftly and deftly move Della onto that plane if and when it was needed. Hence how he had readied passports and all other necessary documents for them both.

Perry heard the sounds of her moving about in the bathroom, drawing him out of his own headspace. In his mind's eye, he could see her stepping from the bath, her body wet and dripping. Tiny rivulets of water and bath oil winding their way down her luscious legs, much like his fingers, lips, and tongue often did. He saw her rubbing a fluffy towel over her impossibly soft skin before wrapping that towel around herself. He envisioned her dark curls damp and lips plump and pink from the heat. His body reacted immediately, desire shooting through him. The fingers of his free hand flinched involuntarily with the need to touch her. She made him crazy, made him witless. She was the only thing that could make him lose all reason. For a man who made his living based on his ability to reason, her power over him should have terrified him, and sometimes it did. This incident had proven that if nothing else. He took a deep breath and swallowed the remainder of his drink in an attempt to regain control of himself. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and make love her until time ended, but that was not what they needed right now. Right now, they needed to heal each other with words and not sex. At least not just sex. Forcing himself away from the direction of her bedroom and towards the kitchen, he went to start the steaks.

"It smells wonderful in here, Counselor." Della came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Perry turned enough to kiss her forehead. "You smell pretty good yourself, Miss Street. Quite intoxicating as a matter of fact." Leaving his task, he turned further into her arms to take her chin in his fingers; he kissed her gently before pulling back. He trailed his fingers over the silk of her robe, noting only bare skin beneath the very thin barrier. The thought of what was and was not underneath it, had him reminding himself of his earlier commitment to abstain for the time being.

Della raised one delicate eyebrow at him, "Keep that up, Counselor, and we won't get to eat this meal you have worked so hard on."

He laughed. The first genuine laugh she had heard from him in weeks. "Alright, Baggage. Let's get some food into you. Don't think I haven't noticed the weight you've lost over the last couple of weeks," he said, tapping her nose.

As they ate, they chatted about anything but the case before falling silent. However, Della could tell he was struggling with himself. She knew he was battling something more than just exhaustion and the residual effects of worry and stress. It was as though he wasn't entirely with her. Instead, he was in that place in his mind where even she couldn't quite reach. Oh, it happened occasionally. Brilliant minds were like that. Requiring their own entity and space to deduce, reason, and rectify, but she never quite got used to it. What she did know was that there was a darkness he was succumbing too, and she knew it was up to her to bring the light and balance back into his world. After all, she was the reason that balance was thrown off kilter. Plus, she was the only one that could restore it; even he himself didn't have that ability.

"Counselor, your thoughts are so loud they're deafening." Della reached across the table and took his hand. "What is it, Perry?"

He looked at her and smiled apologetically. "Just a moment of good lawyer vs. bad lawyer, I suppose."

Della bit her bottom lip in that way he adored. "Care to elaborate?"

He stood and began his signature pacing. Perry knew he should tell her; knew she would probably find out anyway. Running a hand through thick, wavy hair, he blew out a breath. He glanced at her, smiled slightly. "Let's just say I had no idea you were such an investment wizard. You've made some very savvy financial decisions, Miss Street. I didn't know I was worth quite so much."

Della raised one elegant eyebrow, belaying her confusion.

"My call to Harvey." He found it difficult to look her in the eye. Instead, he resumed his stance in front of the open French doors. The storm still in full force outside drew his attention for a few seconds. Finally, quietly, he said, "I was going to walk away from it all. Run actually. And never look back." Turning back to her, he finally looked her in the eyes. "With you, of course."

Her eyes widened as understanding came to her. She shook her head slightly, sending chestnut curls bouncing back and forth, "Perry, no."

"Oh, yes. I meant what I said earlier, Della. Me... without you…," he closed his eyes as if willing away the unthinkable, "it would just never work. And I had no intention of ever even trying no matter what I had to give up. I would give up everything I am, everything I thought I stood for, everything I have ever pretended to be… for you." Perry told her every detail of what he had planned should the unthinkable become a reality.

Della walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. He turned his face to kiss her palm. "Perry…" One solitary tear broke free and ran down her cheek. "Perry Edward Mason, I would never let you do that for me. Ever. I was an idiot and made a stupid decision, several actually, but I would never let you give up all that you are for me."

" You think I would have given you a choice?" It was his turn to caress her cheek. "Oh, no, my dear. You would have been on that plane, even kicking and screaming." He smirked. "Come to think of it. I might have even enjoyed that."

Rolling her eyes, she quipped, "And I still say I would have never let you do something like that." Though as she said the words, she knew that she would give up anything, absolutely anything, for this man. She almost gasped as that realization hit her. They would both do anything, sacrifice anything for the other- for their relationship. For this beautiful, miraculous life that they lived together. Why had she never let herself acknowledge that?

"Miss Street, we'll have to agree to disagree on this one. My judgment is final." Perry ever so softly brushed her lips with hers and ran one single fingertip over her cheek and down her jaw. Placing his lips on her forehead, he held her there for a moment and closed his eyes. Each of them reveled in the moment of realization that their argument was a moot point. Thank God. As he held her, an old George Elliston poem came to Perry's mind.

_Whirlwind they come and go_

_These changing moods of ours._

_Mysterious ebb and flow—_

_Today, weighed down with grief,_

_Is swept with pain and woe_

_Passing faith or belief-_

_Tomorrow, love will live_

_Again, the soul takes hope_

_In what its heaven may give._

_Like phantom figures on_

_A screen, these changing moods_

_Here for a breath—and gone._

Life and love were like that. The ebb and flow of goodness and difficulty. The sweetness that came after trials and triumphs made all the more so by the struggle. A small smile flitted across his lips. Della Street was like that too. Maybe what he was struggling with was not who he was or what he stood for but rather the reminder of how vulnerable they made one another, and the power of destruction they each held over the other. Never threatening or egotistical, at least not for them, but there, nonetheless. Reminding them of its danger, and that life and humanity was never perfect. Nor was love. It was giving and taking. It was mistakes and forgiveness. It was sometimes raw and overwhelming, yet always glorious and miraculous in its power. No, his struggle came from the fact that the intensity of their love opened them up to a willingness to sacrifice so much of themselves for the other. Love like that was both a blessing and a curse. It had the power to render one paralyzed with great happiness or great heartache depending on the circumstance. For the first time, Perry had a taste of the latter, and he knew it was something he never wanted to experience again.


	4. Chapter 4

They stood wrapped up in one another for a while before he settled her on the couch with another glass of wine as he sat on the opposite end. At first, a look of hurt crossed her beautiful features, but as he took her feet and placed them in his lap, she understood his intent. Slowly and diligently, he began moving his hands over the smooth, silken skin of her feet, kneading away the soreness and tension. "You need to relax, sweetheart. The amount of stress you've been under isn't good for you."

'Sweetheart.' Della let the love contained in that one simple endearment wash over her damaged soul. He'd barely even spoken her name since that first fight in the office. She closed her eyes and tried not to moan under his ministrations. "And what about you, Mr. Mason? What about all the pressures and worries you've been under?"

"Don't worry about me. We'll get to my relaxation...later." He'd dropped the timbre of his voice on that last promising word before winking at her, sending a shiver down her spine. She wanted him. Della Street wanted Perry Mason with every fiber of her being. Somehow, she was always still surprised by its intensity and the waves of desire he could force to rush over her. She knew though that there was work to be done first. Willing herself to maintain control, Della let her head rest against the sofa as Perry continued to soothe her tired soul.

Each of them slipped into their own heads and allowed themselves the chance to process the events of the last two weeks. After a bit, Della studied Perry's face. She could still sense the heaviness upon him as shadows crossed his tired face. The guilt washed over Della. The guilt of all she had heaped upon him. The guilt from being so caught up in the dread and unbelief of what was happening to her and to them that she didn't read what he was really feeling or thinking. The guilt that she ever doubted he loved her, wanted her and needed her in every way and in every moment of his life just as much as she needed him. Tears filled her eyes as her sins continued to wash over her. She knew she had her own rectifying to do both with him and with herself.

"Perry?" She practically choked his name as her voice betrayed her. Her beautiful, wide eyes lost their battle as the tears slid unbidden down her cheeks. Her sorrow was enough to drag him out of his reverie. "Perry, I'm so… so sorry… I..." He didn't give her a chance to finish. In an instant, he had taken her in his arms, pulling her into his lap.

As he gathered her close, he placed a sweet, tender kiss on her lips and began wiping her tears away. "Shhh, baby. It's okay. It's all okay. You have nothing to be sorry for at all."

She stilled his hands before placing her own on his face. "Yes, Perry. Yes, I do." When he moved to speak again, she silenced him gently with a finger to his lips. "Let me get this out, please." He nodded. For a second, deep blue held amber green, then finally one placed soft lips on the others.

Her thumb stroked his cheek. "I should have come to you right away when Janet shared her troubles with me. I tried and tried on more than one occasion to convince her to speak with you, but she was convinced it wouldn't help. Even then, I didn't know the details or why she needed the money. At first, I wasn't even sure I was going to help her. And then you…" She had to swallow her tears again. "And then you, being the wonderful man you are, wrote that check with complete faith in me- never questioning me, never doubting me. Just placing your trust in me as you always do, and I felt guilty for involving you at all. I didn't want to burden you with Janet's troubles."

Della sighed deeply trying to finish her apology. "Then that night, I demanded that we call you and ask you to come to the party so Janet could tell you everything. But you had already left the will reading at the Carver place, and I couldn't get a hold of you. Soooo, I just asked myself what you would do for your client in that instance. Your number one tactic is always to buy time, and I thought I could do that by driving around in Janet's car. I'd hoped that by the time I was scheduled to meet Janet, I could track you down and have you join us." Della looked contrite, "Of course, that wasn't what happened." Her thumb moved from his cheek to trace over his lips. The lips that both told her and showed her in so many ways how much he loved her. "I'm so sorry, Perry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry for all the worry and heartache I caused you. I'm sorry for those God-awful fights. Most of all, I'm sorry that I made you feel I didn't trust you. I do trust you, Counselor, with my life, my soul, and my heart. I always will."

"And when you were so distant and upset with me. I thought I had let you down that you were ashamed of me. I thought you…" She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "I thought that you no longer wanted me in your life- personally or professionally."

"Della!" Perry honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't know how she could even think something like that. Instead, he pulled her head to him and kissed her slowly, deeply, and passionately. Pouring every single bit of love for her into that single kiss is an attempt to reassure her of how much he loved and needed her. "Baby, I could never be ashamed of you. You didn't let me down. You could never let me down. Like I told you earlier, I was worried for you but never ashamed. I love you so much there aren't enough ways in the world to show you or tell you or convey the extent of just how absolutely in love with you, I am."

One final tear paved its way down her beautiful cheek. He wiped it away. "I love you, Perry Mason. I love you so much I think it's unhealthy sometimes."

He knew exactly what she meant, and suddenly the combination of her fingers on his lips, the love in her eyes and her words, and the weight of her pressing against his body were too much. Her scent, her voice, her very being was too much after the distance of these last weeks. His fingers moved into her curls gently, pulling her head to him. Just before he brought her mouth to his, their lips a breath away from one another, he whispered, "God, I love you, Della Street. I love you with everything I have in me. And I am so, so sorry for hurting you. I have no explanation for some of the things I said to you. I was so… lost. I had no idea how to balance Perry Mason, the lawyer with Perry Mason, the man. The man who loves you more than life itself. I was terrified that you would be the one person I couldn't protect." He stroked her cheek once more, hoping she would understand while already knowing she would. "It made me crazy." His mouth closed over hers once again, demanding and seeking. Her arms wound around his neck, bringing him closer. His lips brushed across her jaw and down her throat. Her silk robe was no match for their actions and quickly fell away of its own accord. Perry's growl was almost primal in its need and depth. His mouth was hot as he sucked against her neck before moving to her shoulder.

"Perry," she whimpered. It was a sound that snapped the very last vestiges of his control. In one swift move, he picked her up, long legs wrapped around his waist, and laid her before the fire. For a moment, he leaned back on his heels and studied her. She was mesmerizing. Utterly, achingly beautiful as the flames cast moving shadows over her body, teasing him, casting paths that his hands and lips would take in just moments. God, she was… everything. Almost otherworldly in her beauty. How could she ever think he could live one single day without her? She was vital to his very existence. He vowed then and there he would never let a day go by that she didn't feel loved and cherished, wanted and needed.

Their lovemaking was intense, more so than ever before, if that was even possible. It was as though they were each trying to climb within the other. Trying to become so enmeshed with the other that they could never be extracted, never be separated. Much like their emotional relationship, their physical one was made of just as much give and take. Perry couldn't drive himself any more deeply, and Della responded wildly as she met him touch for touch, kiss for kiss. He thought he had felt need before, but it had never been like this. This consuming, demanding, and necessary massive fire of need and want. The distance of the last weeks combined with the overwhelming fury of emotions as he punctuated each one of them with each thrust. "Never leave me, Della. Please don't ever leave me. I. Need. You. Always." Finally, and yet all too soon, she threw back her head one last time, screaming his name as she repeatedly tightened and clung around him. It was all he could stand as he let her lead him into his own climax.

Still breathing in shallow gasps, she pulled his head to rest on her breasts while running tender hands through his damp hair. Their bodies still intertwined; she kissed the top of his head as her final tears shed themselves. "I will love you forever, Perry Mason. Never let me go."

He sagged into her, moving his large hands under her shoulders, clinging to her as his own final tears drifted across her chest. "Never in a million years, Miss Street. Never in a million years."

As Della began to doze, Perry picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. After placing her under the cover, he crawled in next to her, pulling her to him. Sleepily, Della settled her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. Perry ran his fingers through her soft curls as they tickled his chest before lightly running them over her back. He felt her breath become even and shallow as she succumbed to his ministrations. He thought she had fallen back to sleep when he heard her soft voice. Rubbing her hand over his stomach, she whispered, "Thank you for fighting for me."

With his lips in her soft curls, he whispered, "I would fight for you until the ends of the earth, Della Street, and everywhere in between."

"Likewise, Counselor, very much likewise," and she knew it was true. This newfound realization gave Della Street newfound freedom to love him even more than she already did, which she hadn't thought possible. To hand over to him even more of herself than she already had. As she began placing soft kisses along his chest and stomach, Della realized she wasn't tired after all. At his hissed intake of breath, Della moved her body over him, her thighs cradling each side of his hips before leaning over and gently encasing his earlobe with tongue and teeth. Whispering she promised him, "I think it may take me the rest of the night, and possibly the next several days to properly thank you for… well, for being you."

Della leaned over and placed her lips next to his ear, her warm breath making him shiver. "This one's on me, Counselor."

As darkness gave way to morning, Della checked to make sure Perry was still sleeping before returning to her tasks. Paul, bless his heart, had risen to the early morning occasion when she'd called asking for his help. For a wandering boy, he had done his part well. Perry's bags were packed and ready to go. One other vital piece of her plan was also now secure. Now for the next step. Placing her own bags near the front door, she quietly tiptoed to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

She was just performing a final fluff of her hair when Perry entered the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, as he studied their reflection in the mirror. Other than still being exhausted, he saw two people whose eyes reflected great love for the other. Deep, passionate, unselfish, long-suffering, and everlasting love. After what they had just been through, he sent up a silent prayer to God that its presence was still there, maybe even stronger. "Just what are you doing up and at 'em so early this morning? I thought you would sleep until noon after all our... activities." Perry waggled his eyebrows at her reflection before turning his head, rubbing his lips over her neck before settling on the sensitive spot just behind her ear. "Mmmmm. You smell incredible." He nipped at her earlobe, "In fact, you smell good enough to eat. Good morning, baby."

Della turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good morning, Mr. Mason." Standing on tiptoes, she kissed him deeply, hungrily. Finally, releasing him, she informed him, "I have big plans for us today."

"You're going to let me carry you back to bed?"

She laughed. That adorable heart-melting chuckle that he loved. The laugh that he would do anything for just to hear it echo from her chest. "Unfortunately, no."

He sighed. "Let me guess. Mail, appointments, briefs, and more mail?"

"Nooooo, Counselor. I think you'll like my plans much better than any of those things. Well… aside from the first. You'll be happy to know that you had no appointments scheduled for today, there are also no briefs to be written, no court appearances on the calendar for the next few days, and I'm going to let the mail slide just a bit. In fact, we aren't even going into the office today, boss. My plans are of a more uh, personal nature shall we say."

Perry grinned from ear to ear, dimples shining and blue eyes glittering with the excitement of a boy on Christmas morning. He gathered her closer, "I like the way you operate, Miss Street. So, since you have informed me of what we are not doing today, what are your actual plans?" Perry twirled a chestnut curl around his finger. "And by the way," he kissed her quickly, "you are beautiful."

Her eyes shining and her smile bright, "Thank you. You are looking pretty delectable yourself. But as for the other," she teased him, "that is for me to know and you to find out." He opened his mouth as if to argue, but Della was quick to silence him with a finger to his lips. "Now, hop in the shower and get dressed. We don't have much time."

"Della, it's barely 7:00 am."

"Precisely. We're burning daylight." Turning to leave, she gave a sharp smack to his bottom, smiling smartly. "Hurry, Counselor."

After a quick breakfast, loading of the suitcases, and Perry trying to spend a few minutes fooling around before giving Della his own playful swat as payback, they were on their way. Where, exactly, Perry still had no idea. Della pulled the large Cadillac convertible out onto the main thoroughfare as she headed towards her destination. When she finally pulled into the private airstrip, Perry looked at her incredulously.

"Della… what on earth?"

Della ignored him until she'd pulled the car to a stop. "Relax, Mr. Mason, I'm simply stealing an idea from your playbook." She grinned wickedly. "I'm abducting you." Before he could say anything else, Della pulled him to her. Her kiss was demanding as her tongue tangled with his, allowing him to taste all of her. Perry Mason was left in a daze as Della extracted herself from the car. Winking at him, she instructed, "Grab the bags, won't you, dear?" before turning and walking towards the waiting aircraft, hips swaying in the most hypnotic fashion. Perry didn't need to be told twice as he happily trailed along. Following suitably behind as to enjoy the show in front of him.

Carmel by the Sea, while a leisurely drive, was just a short jaunt up the coast by plane from Los Angeles, and the sporty Mercedes Della had arranged for was waiting for them when the small plane landed. Carmel was well known for its old-world charm. Rich with history and its beauty unparalleled, it was Perry's favorite spot for a quick getaway. Pulling into the driveway of the fairytale-like beach cottage, Perry grinned at her, taking her hand in his and pulling it to his lips. "I should let you take charge more often, Darling. You really go all out. You actually arranged this entire trip just this morning?"

"I keep trying to tell you that I am a very handy girl to have around. Maybe one day, you'll realize that."

Perry pushed a curl off her forehead before cupping his palm over her cheek, "Oh, I realize it, Miss Street, I most definitely realize it."

Walking around the car to help her out, Perry quickly lifted her into his arms and carried her into the cottage. Not pausing to ask what her next plans were, he continued up the stairs, and into the main bedroom. He fairly tossed her onto the bed, covered in lush, white linens with its mountain of pillows before toeing off his shoes and crawling in alongside her. Della giggled helplessly. "Say, what happened to letting me be in charge, huh?"

"As long as we are spending the next hour in this bed, you, my dear, are welcome to make me your hapless victim. You can even tie me up if you'd like," he winked at her.

Della's eyes flashed wickedly as she grinned, "Say, now there's a thought."

Perry grabbed for her, pulling her close. "Come here, minx." Della happily obliged, and as they kissed, caressed, and explored one another into oblivion, all thoughts as to who was in charge were quickly forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this little story! Just a reminder that the story posted here is the edited version. If you enjoy more mature scenes, the entire story is posted at AO3.

After that hour turned into several hours, Perry and Della made their way to the center of town for a light lunch, then opted for a bike ride down to the Mission and back. They stopped along the way to peruse several of the areas antique shops and took their time enjoying the moment and one another. Simply being together and enjoying one another was enough to restore their souls.

"Would you like to stop at that gourmet market and pick up something for dinner?" Perry asked. "I don't mind cooking for us."

"Actually, I already have plans for that too."

"Ah, I knew there was a reason I kept you around, efficiency at its finest."

"Among other things I'm sure," she retorted with a demure smile.

He winked at her. "Most definitely, my dear, most definitely.

Shortly, they arrived back at the two-story beachside cottage. Its charming elegance was underlined by the stone facade covered in ivy. Native flowers and brush grasses surrounded both the cottage and the grounds. The upstairs was entirely occupied by the large master suite complete with French doors that opened onto a stone balcony. The balcony looked out over the fragrant courtyard, complete with a small pool, and then even further onto the sea. This is where Perry found her after he'd showered and changed. The sun was just setting as she stood, looking out at the vast sea below. The wind was blowing just enough to tussle her shining chestnut curls and gently whip her skirts about her delectable legs. She was wearing a sleeveless, tea-length swing dress made of the palest pink chiffon. Silver colored, strappy heels graced her feet. He knew, even though he couldn't yet see them, that some form of pearls would be adorning her throat and lobes.

Sensing him behind her, her silken voice called out to him. "You're staring, Counselor."

He smiled. "How did you know?"

A similar smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I can feel you when your eyes are on me. It's like a caress."

A caress. Yes, most definitely. A loving, protective, even possessive caress. For his part, his voice was rough with emotion and desire. "You look beautiful."

Her quiet laughter seemed to float over the air as it carried the wondrous sound to his ears. "You haven't even seen me yet." Slowly, she turned to him, still keeping her distance as she balanced delicate hands upon either side of the iron balustrade behind her. "Evening, Counselor."

Perry's breath caught in his throat, his nostrils flared just a bit, as his eyes narrowed. All physical signs of someone whose senses are overwhelmed. Even after all the years, she still had the power to overwhelm him, to make him lose all control completely. The sun just on the horizon behind her, set her ablaze, surrounding her with light and shadow. He quite literally drank in the sight of her not wanting ever to forget how she looked at this very moment. For a few, long seconds, neither of them said anything. Her scent followed the wisp of the breeze, and he had to close his eyes for a second to gather himself. Finally, feeling more in control, he whispered, "As I said. Beautiful."

He was rewarded with a sweet, gentle smile and a blush to her cheeks as her eyes did some roaming of their own. "Thank you. You look… well, let's just say I'm a very lucky girl." Della floated slowly towards him. The chiffon of her dress billowed around her just a bit, making her look as though she was floating on a cloud. Neither of them breaking the focus they had on the other. As if time had slowed just for them. She reached for him. Her hands first landed just at his waist before slowly sliding up his chest and finally settling around his neck. Perry could only stare at her as the trance-like state she could place over him was staggering. Spellbound. That was the word for it. He was spellbound.

Taking one finger, he gently traced over her elegant cheekbone as if in awe of her. "Never in my life have I seen anything as lovely as you."

"You sure know how to get to a girl's heart, darling. Well, don't you want to kiss me, Mr. Mason?"

Her words finally drew him back to cognition. "I don't think I have ever wanted anything more in my life, Miss Street. I just didn't want to ruin any of this… this perfection.''

"Perfection. You flatter me, Counselor. Now come here." Lacing her arms around his neck, Della pulled him to her and placed hungry lips on him. Not wanting to take things too far just yet, she drew back and ended the kiss with a gentle peck.

Perry used warm hands to caress up and down her arms as he rested his lips on her forehead. "I love you. There aren't enough words to tell you or ways to show you that accurately convey just how much I love you."

Della's eyes misted over just a bit as she fought for control of her emotions. She still had a lot to accomplish tonight, and she couldn't lose control of her head just yet. "Oh, Perry." She brushed her lips against his once more. "I love you so very much."

As Perry finally expanded the scope of his attention beyond just his girl, he realized there was a small table set for two just to the side. Champagne on ice, covered dishes, candles. Soft music, which he also just noticed, was playing in the background. "Very nice, Miss Street, and just how did you accomplish this little feat?"

Pursing her lips at him, she replied, "Magic, Counselor, pure magic."

"Magic," he breathed fingering a curl at her temple before kissing her there. Della Street was certainly pure magic. She had placed him under her spell the moment he first laid eyes on her, and he had no intention of ever breaking it. Perry indicated to her chair, "Shall we?"

Being his ever-gentlemanly self, he helped her to her seat. As he moved to his chair, he allowed his lingering fingers to lightly graze across the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver and flash him a wanton look of pure lust as they both sought to maintain their composure. They enjoyed a leisurely dinner of filet mignon with buttered lobster tail, scalloped potatoes, and grilled asparagus. The couple delighted in the time to reconnect and talk about their interests and anything else that didn't involve murder or Janet Brent. When it came time for dessert, Perry discovered his favorite, a chocolate creme brulee. Studying her as she lifted a forkful of the delicate confection to her luscious mouth, Perry returned to that trance-like state of desire and complete infatuation. Perry had to suppress a moan as she licked her lips just before placing the fork along her tongue. When she closed her eyes and moaned as she swirled the dessert in her mouth, Perry found himself having to put a firm grip on the table's edge to keep from sweeping her off to the massive king-sized bed practically taunting him from just a few feet away. However, Della didn't miss his moan as her tongue flicked a lingering smidge of chocolate from her bottom lip.

Not wanting to rush her plans, but unable to keep from touching her any longer, he opted for the next best thing. Extending a hand to her, he queried, "Care to dance, darling?"

Beaming at him, she accepted, "Of course."

Taking Della Street into his arms was something of which he would never tire. Whether it was to dance, such as this, or to comfort her, to protect her, or to make love to her, there would never be a time when he felt he'd had enough of her. She leaned into him, placing her head on his chest and reveling in the beat of his heart. They settled into slow, swaying steps content to just be with one another. The last vestiges of the setting sun were now long gone and had given way to the radiant glow of a silver moon. It hung so large and so low in the sky; it seemed as God had placed it there just for the two of them. The soft light was reflecting off the surface of the sea. Stars blanketed the liquid, inky darkness, joining the moon in its glory. As beautiful as the sight was, it couldn't hold a candle to the rich incandescence present on Della's face. For a long while they continued to dance, as the moon's glow and soft lyrics blanketed them, entirely at peace to just be. Perry's warm fingers drifted down her spine. "I love you, Della."

He felt her smile against his chest. "I love you, too. So very much." Della had not forgotten the most critical part of her plan for the evening, but after such a long time, it was hard to let go of the last remaining threads of nervousness. Almost as if by fate, the lyrics of Sam Cooke's _You Send Me_ swept over the couple as the clung to one another in the moonlight.

_Darling, you send me_

_I know you send me_

_Darling, you send me_

_Honest you do, honest you do_

_Honest you do, whoa_

_You thrill me_

_I know you, you, you thrill me_

_Darling, you, you, you, you thrill me_

_Honest you do_

_At first, I thought it was infatuation_

_But, woo, it's lasted so long_

_Now I find myself wanting_

_To marry you and take you home, whoa_

_You, you, you, you send me_

_I know you send me_

_I know you send me_

_Honest you do_

_Whoa-oh-oh, whenever I'm with you_

_I know, I know, I know when I'm near you_

_Mm-hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do, honest you do_

_Whoa-oh-oh, I know-oh-oh-oh_

_I know, I know, I know, when you hold me_

_Whoa, whenever you kiss me_

_Mm hmm, mm-hmm, honest you do_

_At first, I thought it was infatuation_

_But, woo, it's lasted so long_

_Now I find myself wanting_

_To marry you and take you home_

_I know, I know, I know you send me_

_I know you send me_

_Whoa, you, you, you, you send me_

_Honest you do_

By the time the song had ended, the couple had all but stopped moving. Perry's lips were buried in her soft curls, and he breathed in her scent as if it was the very essence that filled his lungs with life. Slowly, Della pulled back. Seeing that he was overwhelmed with emotion, she knew what he was about to do. She quickly placed a gentle finger to his lips. "Wait here for one second. I have something for you. Let me go get it."

Perry let her go, trying to cover his disappointment that she had once again averted herself from his proposal. He tried not to let it affect him. This day had been perfect, and he didn't want to spoil it. Instead, he moved to the same place on the balcony she had stood earlier in the evening. Resting his arms upon the iron balustrade, he stared out over the moonlit sea, taking the time to thank God for the gift that was Della Street instead of focusing on their lack of marital status.

"Perry," so lost in thought was he that he hadn't heard her return. As he turned to face her, he was stricken again by how perfect she was. Every single, glorious inch of her- body, mind, and soul- was perfection. She took the small parcel and just before handing it to him, said, "This is for you. For us. Well, you'll see. I just hope…" Screwing up her courage, she took a deep breath. "You can do with it whatever you wish. No obligations." Finally, she placed the box in his hands.

He noted the delicate pink ribbon with which the box was tied. "Tied in pink ribbon and preserved in lavender." They each smiled at the memory as he untied the satin ribbon. Holding her eyes, he lifted the lid from the box before looking down at its contents. Perry Mason had never been one to be without words, but at this moment, he had to fight for breath, let alone any sort of verbal utterance. With tears filling both their eyes, he lifted the small, velvet box from its home. A few areas had been worn smooth over the years since he had first purchased it. Each representative of the hope he had never lost. The hope that its contents would someday, somehow grace the finger of the woman he loved beyond all reason.

Finally, he looked at her as tears spilled over thick lashes. "If you're wondering how I purloined that from the safe in your apartment, I had Paul help me. Please don't be angry."

"Angry? How on earth could I be angry?" "Besides," he grinned, "you can't steal something that technically belongs to you anyway." That got a small laugh out of her. As he turned more somber, Perry cupped a large hand over her face, and his thumb stroked her cheek. "Baby, are you sure? Are you positive this is what you want? Because if it isn't…"

Her own hand closed over his. "Perry, I want it more than anything in this world. After the very real possibility of being separated by a few hundred iron bars, and realizing that you would do absolutely anything for us to be together, well, it made me realize that I want nothing more than a very real, very permanent, and very public declaration of our commitment to each other. The commitment that has already long existed." Her eyes dropped momentarily. "At least. That is. If you still want to marry me."

"Want to… IF I want to?" He crushed her to him and shook his head. "Woman!" Perry found her mouth with his, claiming her, tasting her, possessing her for as long as they both could stand it. When he finally released her, they were both panting for breath. "Sorry," he grinned at her. A heart-melting dimpled, little boy grin. "I'm getting ahead of myself." Slowly he released her and bent down on one knee. Looking up at her, he paused. He wanted to etch every detail of this moment into his brain for it was something he never wanted to forget. A gentle breeze still blew around them, tussling her dress ever so slightly. The moon's glow was just behind her, giving the effect of an angelic halo around her dark curls. Her tears, this time tears of joy, flowed delicately down her face. A nervous smile graced her face. But her eyes. Her eyes were where the truth lay. They showed him the very depths of her soul. Her eyes held all the love she had for him, all the hope she had for their future, and he was humbled by it. He was humbled that this glorious creature could possibly love him with that much intensity.

As he opened the lid of the small, velvet box, the silver glow of the moon glinted off the large, bright, pear-shaped diamond. Taking her hand, he asked for the final time, "Della Street, will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me? By becoming my wife?"

A heart-stopping smile lit up her face. Tears filled both her eyes and her voice. "Yes, Perry Mason. Yes." Della lost her battle with her tears once again. "There is nothing I want more in this world than to marry you, to work alongside you, and to be your wife." Perry pulled the diamond ring from its longtime residence and placed it on the finger that it was always meant to call home. Before she knew what was happening, Perry had come to his full-height and effortlessly lifted her into his arms as if she was weightless. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he kissed his soon-to-be wife as if for the first time.

With them both still wrapped around one another, breathing heavily, he dropped his lips to her forehead. "You, my precious girl, are my every wish come true." Slowly he rolled to his side, pulling her against him, and placed his lips in her curls once again. "These are my absolute favorite moments in all the world."

Della giggled a bit. "Well, we are pretty incredible together." She wiggled against him just a bit to underly her message.

"No. Well, yes." He laughed as well. "Yes, making love to you is more incredible than I ever could have imagined. I'll never tire of making love to you." He kissed her softly as if to reiterate his point. "But that isn't what I was talking about; I meant holding you." Perry leaned her back so he could look into her eyes. "Della, I have experienced a lot of highs in my life. A lot of victories, accomplishments, and accolades have come my way. I have been blessed by a great many things, but none of those things, not one, or any number of them combined compares to the elation that I feel when I hold you in my arms. Never has there been a time when I have held you that I have failed to thank God for the moment you walked into my life. The fact that you even allow me to love you, let alone love me back, that you have entrusted me with your heart," he had to swallow his tears, "and now that you have finally agreed to marry me... I am so very grateful for the gift that you are to me. You are my life, Della Street, and I plan on spending the rest of our lives, showing you how much you are loved."

With tears in her eyes yet again, Della softly caressed his face. "Oh, Perry, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Every day I have with you is a blessing, and I am looking forward too many, many, many more." She punctuated each word with a kiss. "I can't wait to be your wife."

Pulling her to him once again, Della settled her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist as he stroked long fingers over her back. With the sound of the waves billowing around them, and as the warm sea breeze blew softly across their skin, each of them drifted to sleep dreaming of what the future held for them both.


End file.
